Can't Forget Your Love
by Takako
Summary: AU Jenruki/Henrika and Kouzumi. Set in ancient China and Japan. In the present, Rika is going insane, she sees her past, and she needs to find her soulmate to recover... bad summary but please R&R!!
1. Prologue

Can't forget your love  
  
By Takako  
  
Takki's notes: *cheers * finally got my fic out!! I'm so proud of myself!! After my Christmas and New Year fic, I'm back, with a Jenruki.. AND KOUZUMI~!!!! Kouzumi rocks!! In case you dunno what Kouzumi is, is Kouji and Izumi/Zoe from Frontiers. They are so cute~!! Yeah, this one's a Kouzumi/Jenruki, I will add other characters from 01 to Frontiers, but I dunno which, coz I don't even have the whole plot!! The starting part is based on Ayumi Hamasaki's music video, Tuki Ni Shizumu. Now, only the starting and ending part, the other parts are my ideas, although it might be loosely based on the video as well. I'll try to make it more original then being a copy cat. The setting is at the present for the starting, but it will be set in ancient China and Japan.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I don't own. And the introduction paragraph. I didn't write that myself, but I added the last 2 sentences. I really like this intro and I can't help not using it so. but I'm telling you that I did not write that. I wish I could. Thanks for hamasaki-republic for that translated script thing.  
  
---  
  
Prologue  
  
Man has meetings and partings. The travel under the sway of accidents is called destiny. If the persons bound together by soul are called soulmates. We shall meet our partner some day, or we may have met already. Your soulmate will surely be by your side. Or maybe, you will never meet again. that, shall let fate decide.  
  
Out of the city in the countryside, far away from mankind pollution, a small white and pleasant building lay isolated in the forest. The sun's rays hit and lighten up the corridors of the building, which were barred by metal bars. Beside the building was a lake, with green mountains surrounding it. It was a mental hospital. Rika Nonaka, one of the patients, sat quietly on the chair and stared out the window, admiring the divine view with no expression on her face whatsoever. The doorknob of her room turned quietly, but she did not stir or look who the incomer was. She knew who it was anyways.  
  
"Slept well last night?" The incomer asked. He had blue hair and wore glasses, and he had a very nerdy look on his face.  
  
"No." Rika whispered simply.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Dreams. bad dreams, I can never sleep. I see my past.me and someone." she said incoherently. She could remember everything. It was so vivid, so real.  
  
"Visions from the past?"  
  
"Yes. someone calling me.Ruki.Ruki.Ruki." Rika replied. The images came flooding back into her mind again. Everyone could see that she was tensed, her eyes widen with horror, her breathing became unsteady and she was clutching her fist and biting her lower lip. Suddenly she stood up and ran towards the window screaming like a lunatic, holding her head painfully at the same time.  
  
"Hold her back!!" The blue haired man yelled as doctors and nurses began to run towards the insane girl, shoving her back into the chair and holding her arms, which she was trying to struggle to get free. Seizing the opportunity, one of the doctors gave Rika an injection. Within minutes she was unconscious. Everyone sighed with relief.  
  
"Dr Kido? The new doctor is here." One of the assistants reported.  
  
"I'll be there in just a second." Dr Kido replied, his eyes still studying the unconscious Rika.  
  
---  
  
"Hello, I'm Dr Joe Kido." Joe said shaking another blue haired man's hand, grinning.  
  
"Henry. Henry Wong." He greeted back.  
  
"Please, have a seat." Joe pulled out a chair for Henry then one for himself. As soon as he saw that Henry was settled, he began to talk. "So, you're the new doctor?"  
  
Henry nodded.  
  
Joe continued. "You believe in reincarnation? Reborn?"  
  
"Reincarnation?" Henry repeated.  
  
"Yes. I think Rika needs to meet her soulmate."  
  
"Rika?" Henry repeated again. He could remember a girl coming out from the room in a corridor that was barred with metal bars accompanied by two doctors. He looked back and looked at her when suddenly she stopped and rushed towards him, screaming for help. He stood there dumbfound.  
  
"The girl, she sees her past, she cannot sleep." Joe paused, "we need to find her soulmate."  
  
"Soulmate?" Henry repeated again.  
  
"She died in despair in her former life. It is necessary for her to meet her soulmate. The soul that she is destined to meet again." Joe explained.  
  
"Who's the soulmate?" Henry asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I've installed a memory system and all her dreams and past will be reflected on the mirror. We might find a clue on who her soulmate is." Henry sat in silence, staring out the window. 'Rika."  
  
---  
  
Takki's notes: I know, BORING. Well this is the prologue, so not much will happen. Well, please review. The Jenruki is coming, so is the Kouzumi. And if anyone who doesn't understand what the hell is happening, tell me in ur review. I'll try to make it more simple to understand. Thanks for reading and please review!!  
  
Email: takki_no_hikari@hotmail.com  
  
Takako 


	2. Escape

Can't forget your love  
  
By Takako  
  
Takki's notes: I am disappointed. *Cries out loud * Reviews!! Well OK, maybe my story really sucks and that's how much people I can attract. I am still going to continue anyways, since I've been plotting this story and my brain is fried now. Ruki=Rika and Jenrya=Henry. They are the same people. Henry/Rika is Jenrya/Ruki's reincarnation. Ruki will have another name. I'll reveal later. Sorry kinda complicated, but please do review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I don't own.  
  
---  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Escape  
  
200 years ago. In ancient Japan  
  
"RUKI!!!!!!!" A very high pitched voice screamed echoing the halls of the wood-paper built house. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't play with your sword in the house!"  
  
The girl continued to swing her sword back and forth around her effortlessly, ignoring her mother Rumiko's words. Rumiko stood there angrily, staring at the young girl.  
  
"You hear what I said?"  
  
"Why should I listen to you?" Ruki snarled, not taking her eyes off the sword.  
  
"You're going to break everything! And you shouldn't be practicing material arts, you should be learning your etiquettes!"  
  
"No I'm not going!" Ruki shouted at her mother. "Leave me alone!" Without a word, she put back her sword and stormed out of the room.  
  
Rumiko stood there dumbfound. 'Why is my daughter like this?' She sighed. Apparently, she was the kind of mother that expected her own daughter to be a fair lady. She would help her dress up and do her hair. then when she gets older she would find her a guy and get married. End of story. However, she never expected her daughter to be so. unlike her? While Rumiko was daydreaming about the impossibilities, a girl came rushing into the room clumsily, with a very frightened expression. "Makino-sama! We're in big trouble! The officers from the emperor, they want Ruki-chan!"  
  
Rumiko rolled her eyes. "Juri-san? Why do they want Ruki?"  
  
"I. well just come out." Juri said as they made their way to the living room. Rumiko stopped as she saw about 100 officers and soldiers. Some of them were guarding the entrance, 2 of them were sitting down on the chairs, both of them quite young, though one looked older and wiser than the other. Obviously, they must be important people. The older one stood up and bowed as he saw Rumiko entering the room.  
  
"Akiyama Ryo desu, hajimemashite, douzo yoroshiku onegaishimaru (Stuff you say to people when you meet them for the first time)." The young man called Ryo introduced himself, with a proud grin on his face. "This is Shibayama Junpei, we're officers from the emperor. We would like to see Makino Ruki."  
  
Rumiko could feel her anger rising. These two obnoxious people, barging into her house. She swore if Ruki were here she would slap the Ryo guy. "May I ask, why would you want to see her?"  
  
"We want her as the sacrifice, to the Gods of the moon. Her sacrifice will bring peace to our people. This is an order from the Emperor, now where is Makino-san?" Ryo explained, his pride still hanging around with him. The other man, however remained silent.  
  
Rumiko, immediately collapsed, Juri rushed over and support the woman from falling onto the ground. "You came here to tell me that you want my daughter to die? How ridiculous?"  
  
"Basically yes. And we will kill anyone who is against us." The other young man, introduced as Junpei spoke up.  
  
"This is ridiculous. Why do you want my daughter?" Rumiko questioned.  
  
"We've already told you. Now where is Makino Ruki? If she doesn't appear now, I would have to search the house." Ryo said, smirking.  
  
Rumiko hesitated. The first thing. She doesn't even know where Ruki is, second, suppose she knew, will she just give her to these bakas (idiots)? No way. Before she made up her mind, Juri stepped out.  
  
"Atashi wa Ruki desu (I'm Ruki)." She said to Ryo and Junpei. They stared at her for a while before saying, "Take her away!"  
  
"Ju-" Rumiko began, but was interrupted by Juri. "Thank you for taking care of me for so many years, it's time for me to pay."  
  
Hopelessly, Rumiko collapsed on the ground and began to sob, while Ryo went up to her and said, "Thank you for your cooperation, Makino-san. I feel the most pity for you."  
  
Rumiko stared at Ryo with hatred, while he casually walked away. She felt sorry for Juri. A loyal servant she was. She stood up as she helplessly watched the soldiers exiting her house. Her mind was screaming. 'Ruki's in danger.' Quickly, she went back into the inner courtyard and began to search for Ruki, ignoring the panicking servants. She need to tell her to run away, to leave Japan and go to the mainland of China, never come back again.  
  
"Okasan (Mother)!" A voice shouted. It was Ruki.  
  
"Ruki! Thank god you must leave now! Leave the house! Leave the country! Here, take this." Rumiko handed her a bundle.  
  
"What happened?" Ruki said anxiously. Rumiko told her what had happened moments ago.  
  
"They took Juri? Why don't you stop them?" Ruki exclaimed.  
  
"I couldn't say anything, I-" Rumiko stopped. Her eyes widen and immediately she fell onto the floor, lifeless. Behind Rumiko was a young man about Ruki's age, with a smirk on his face and unfortunately, very good looking too.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Makino Ruki." Akiyama Ryo greeted her. "Ore wa Akiyama Ryo desu (I'm Ryo Akiyama)."  
  
Ruki made a disgusted face. "You killed my mother."  
  
"And you loyal little friend too." Ryo added.  
  
"And you're gonna pay for this." Ruki hissed as she drew out her sword and pointed it at Ryo.  
  
"I suggest you to obey us." Ryo said with a smirk. Ruki looked around, she was surrounded by soldiers. "Makino Ruki, you're under arrest. Although I have to admit that it's such a waste. Totemo Kirei na(so beautiful)."  
  
"Bastard," Ruki cursed under her breath. 'I must get out of here.' She thought as she began to attack Ryo with her sword. Soon the soldiers began to join the fight between Ryo and Ruki, and were all amazed at Ruki's sword skills. Ryo blocked every strike of Ruki's sword as Ruki continued to slice through the crowd of soldiers. Most of the soldiers were now all lying on the ground. Only Ryo remained uninjured.  
  
'I must get to the dock and get a boat to China.' Ruki though as she reached into her sleeves and threw some powder right in front of Ryo and his soldiers, causing a small explosion and all the sand and dust on the ground blocked their visions, allowing Ruki to escape. It was almost impossible to see anything. "Shimatta (damn it)!" Ryo cursed as he tried to open his eyes, but he knew she had escaped.  
  
---  
  
Takki's notes: Zzzz...zzzzz... so boring. I dunno how to make it more interesting, and I suck at writing battle scenes, and some kinda Chinese/Japanese stuff is hard to 'translate' it to English. Sorry if I made you guys all confused ^_^;. Email me or review if you don't understand anything. And the Japanese, just adding them to make it more 'ancient Japan', and I'm 99% sure that they're right. The next chapter is even more confusing!  
  
VOTE:  
  
TAKUYA or KOUICHI  
  
Who do you want to appear in this fic?  
  
Please vote!!  
  
Email: takki_no_hikari@hotmail.com  
  
Takako 


	3. From the mountains

Can't forget your love  
  
By Takako  
  
Takki's notes: Yeah, 2nd chap, hopefully I will get more reviews ^_^. Forgot one thing, if u like Ryo and Junpei, don't read, coz they're the BAD GUYS. Sorry, but I just have to make some people bad. So sorry Ryo and Junpei fans. And. thanks for all the people who reviewed, and please enjoy Ch 2! Hope it'll get u more confused, especially the names!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I don't own.  
  
---  
  
Chapter 2  
  
From the mountains  
  
In ancient China  
  
"WHAT!!??" screamed a very angry woman - the infamous leader of the Zu clan, Zheng Ziwei, preferred to be addressed as Mistress Zheng. Very attractive, but whiny at the same time. Not many people can stand her temper. "You lost it?"  
  
"Yes," answered a girl, named Zhao XingLing with a small voice. She was not older than twenty, and somehow she looked like ZiWei. "There were so many people, I couldn't beat them all at once. They were too good, and they didn't look like Chinese people, their swords, I think they're Japanese."  
  
"Japanese?" ZiWei frowned. "What are those Japanese doing here?"  
  
"It's obvious." XingLing stated. "They want the Essence of Zu."  
  
"And they have it now." ZiWei finished. "I am very disappointed. You have put us in into big danger. The Essence of Zu, it's the life of Zu! Without that book, Zu will be in great danger! Who's gonna be responsible for that? I'm telling you, don't come back if you can't find the book."  
  
"But-" XingLing interrupted.  
  
"Now go!" ZiWei shouted. "You are banished from Zu until you find it.!"  
  
"Yes Mistress." Choosing not to argue with her, XingLing bowed politely and left.  
  
Yet , it was the first time for XingLing to leave her home, the Zu mountains, where she had lived for her whole life until now. She had no idea who her parents were, the only thing she knew was that she was Japanese, and her real name was Orimoto Izumi, since the Chinese aren't fond of having Japanese people around, her mistress gave her a Chinese name: XingLing, Xing meaning good fortune, and Ling meaning clever. As far as she remember, she started to follow her mistress, who said that she picked her up from a village in Japan and she taught her the material arts of Zu, especially the sword skills of Zu, which was what Zu was famous for. All the material arts of Zu is recorded in a book called The Essence of Zu, which practically most of the people are after. Every apprentice of Zu will follow the steps in the book and learn all the material arts of Zu, but now, the Essence of Zu is gone, this might lead to the fall of Zu, since now outsiders will also know the material arts of Zu and will take over Zu. This was just what ZiWei was worried about.  
  
"Kami-sama!" Izumi walked. "How am I suppose to get it back?" She strode through a little town at the bottom of the Zu Mountains. Most of the peasants were selling vegetables, others were selling jewelries and all kinds of other things. Izumi looked around curiously and had immediately forgotten about her quest to find the book.  
  
"Wow this is so pretty!" She looked at the hair clip with sparkling eyes. "I'm so glad I came down from the boring old mountains."  
  
Izumi continued to make her way through the crowd of people, occasionally squealing with excitement when she saw something that she liked. Then she was looking at the vegetables, when she turned around, she slipped on a piece of cabbage, causing her to fly towards the floor. While she was expecting her face to hit the ground, someone grabbed her and lifted her up.  
  
---  
  
A young man entered the room, dressed in dark colored clothes and clutching his sword. He had no expression on his face, it was hard to see what he was thinking about. When he saw a shadow in front of him, he carefully walked towards it and said. "You call? Akiyama-sama."  
  
Ryo Akiyama turned around and looked at the young man. "Minamoto Kouji. Get the girl, Makino Ruki, bring her back to me alive. If anyone gets in your way, kill them."  
  
Kouji bowed. "Hai, Akiyama-sama."  
  
"By the way," Ryo added, "She's in China."  
  
---  
  
Izumi looked up and saw a young man about her age, although he wasn't very tall nor he looked strong, he was still quite handsome. Izumi blushed as she noticed that he was still holding her, immediately she regained her balance and stood up steadily.  
  
"Sorry about that." Izumi apologized. "Thanks for helping me. My name is XingLing. Zhao XingLing."  
  
The young man looked at her speechless. It wasn't until 1 minute when he started to talk. "Call me Hua, Zhang Hua."  
  
"I'm really sorry about that, Master Zhang." Izumi smiled.  
  
"It's alright." Zhang Hua answered. "I gotta go now, have important things to do. We will meet again I suppose."  
  
"Yeah sure!" Izumi nodded. "See you around then!"  
  
"See you around." Zhang Hua replied and left swiftly clutching his sword in his hand. It was until then when Izumi first noticed that it was a Japanese sword.  
  
"Japanese huh?" She muttered to herself, "Trying to get the Essence of Zu." It wasn't until ten minutes that she finally made up her mind to follow Zhang Hua when she noticed, that he was already gone. "Damn it! Why does he have to walk so fast?"  
  
Wandering in the streets, Izumi continued her shopping whilst looking out for the Japanese guy. It took her long enough to realize that she will need all the money to eat and rent a hotel or something, it wouldn't be nice to spend it all on jewelry and starve. She sighed. 'Why me? Why out of al the people in Zu? Why didn't Mistress went herself? She's better at fighting then me.'  
  
Izumi sat down and called out. "Noodles with dumplings please!" as she sat down her sword on the table, she realized that a guy on the other table was smiling at her, he looked friendly enough but Izumi took no notice and sank back to her noodles promptly as they arrived.  
  
---  
  
Soon Izumi was worn out, tired of walking around and searching for the Japanese word-holder, Master Zhang as he called himself. As she was ready to randomly enter a hostel, when suddenly she became wide awake - Master Zhang was entering the hostel. Izumi smiled triumphantly. She stood at her hiding place impatiently as she watched the hostel keeper, a lady probably in her mid-forties showing Master Zhang the stairs that lead to his room. Izumi waited until Master Zhang was out of sight when she walked over to the hostel.  
  
"Eh. I want a single room please." She said to the hostel keeper.  
  
The hostel keeper smiled. "Sure, there's a vacant room up the stairs. The second right hand side." She showed Izumi the stairs just like how she did to Master Zhang.  
  
"Thank you." Izumi said politely, "by the way, who's that hot guy that just came in? I'm a bit interested in him."  
  
"Oh. him?" the hostel keeper replied, eyeing her weirdly, "he said he's a passer-by, Mr Zhang. He took the room right beside you."  
  
"Oh I see." Izumi nodded. "My name's Zhao XingLing."  
  
"Miss Zhao." The hostel keeper repeated. "You want to have a bath now?"  
  
"That'll be nice." Izumi answered. "Thank you."  
  
"Have a nice rest dear."  
  
---  
  
Takki's notes: The Essence of Zu o_o I know crappy name, it's a book btw, not face cream or a healthy drink lol. Surprised that I came up with this "name" if u can call it. Anyone wanna guess who Zhang Hwa is? And who the leader of Zu is? Both of them are in the show (01 to Frontier). I wanna know what people will come up with ^_^.  
  
Continue the VOTE:  
  
TAKUYA or KOUICHI  
  
Who do you want to appear in this fic?  
  
Please vote, but not more than once!!  
  
Results:  
  
Takuya: 2  
  
Kouichi: 2  
  
Tied!! Tied!!  
  
Please R&R people!!  
  
Email: takki_no_hikari@hotmail.com  
  
Takako 


	4. Many meetings

Can't forget your love  
  
By Takako  
  
Takki's notes: Yup yup chappie 3 up! Maybe I should reply my readers and thanks them:  
  
littleweirdwriter: lol ya Zu, I never knew I mentioned so many "Zu"s in a paragraph o_o; and I'm rather interested, how can you mention PANDA so many times?? Anyways, nice observation there, and it was kinda funny. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
MoonlightNIV: I AM flattered. I'm glad you liked chappie 3. And hope you like this chappie too, and thanks for reviewing so many times!  
  
Keisan: lol horrible horrible kids. Teenagers lol. Ya, I've plotted a horrible horrible way for Ryo to die, but I dunno about Junpei. Well, you'll see!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
meskup: thanks for reviewing evey chap! Oh ya, btw Kouichi is Kouji's bro, if you didn't know ^_^ Other Frontier people: Izumi is the blond girl, Takuya's the google boy, Junpei's the fat kid, Kouji's the bandana boy with long hair *HOT *.. And the little kid with the big hat is Tomoki, hope this helps if you find a pic of them!  
  
Neko: u hit me with a wooden spoon huh? * hits Neko with a frying pan * *snickers * revenge is SWEEEEEEEEET!!!!!! Thanks for supporting me! I was joking btw  
  
Maniacal Matt: Thanks for reviewing! I love your fics, they are so funny! I've just read the Weakest Link and The millionaire thingy. It was hilarious!  
  
And THANKS FOR other people who reviewed too!! Now on with the fic~!!  
  
Spoilers of Digimon Frontier:  
  
If you don't want spoilers of the ending of DF, then don't read this!  
  
Takumi is NOT official * thank god man, I thought it was *. Kouzumi is ALSO NOT official * cries out loud with other Kouzumi fans *. I don't think there are any official couples for DF. So.. ya, it's not fake, coz I watched the last epi. Mwahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I don't own. Ryo and Junpei are bad guys so if you're a Ryo/Junpei fan don't read!  
  
---  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Many meetings  
  
In ancient China  
  
Izumi woke up extra early next morning, afraid that Master Zhang would be gone, she got dressed rapidly and went outside, but it was the fresh morning breeze that caught her attention. She stood there, looking at the still a bit grey sky. She sighed.  
  
"Miss Zhao?" said a voice.  
  
Izumi snapped back to reality. "Nani?" 'Shit! Japanese!' she cursed mentally. She turned around and found Master Zhang staring at her. "I mean, hi!" She smiled meekly at him. He looked like he was ready to leave, with a bundle slung over his shoulder and his right hand seizing his sword, but it was no longer a Japanese sword, it was a Chinese sword, which had a slightly wider blade and heavier than a Japanese sword.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Master Zhang.  
  
"Eh." Izumi thought very hard to make up an excuse. "Well, you see, I'm on a secret mission my mistress sent me to, and I do need a place to rest."  
  
"Oh," Master Zhang nodded with acknowledgement. "You want to come along? I just wander around, spying around."  
  
"Yeah sure!" Izumi answered before she even have time to think. 'That was just what I waned to do.'  
  
---  
  
"Kimura Kouichi?" Ryo summoned his other best killer.  
  
"Hai, Akiyama-sama." Another young man who looked like Kouji half-knelt down in front of Akiyama Ryo, although he looked more friendly than Kouji.  
  
"Has Kouji left yet?" Ryo asked Kouichi.  
  
"I believe he left last night." Kouichi replied.  
  
"I want you to follow him, same sure he doesn't do anything that he shouldn't do." Ryo ordered.  
  
"Hai, Akiyama-sama." Kouichi nodded.  
  
---  
  
It was night again, Izumi and Master Zhang were looking for another hotel to stay in. For the whole day, they just wondered around the village. Master Zhang never told her what he was doing, and Izumi never mentioned what she had to do in her mission, although secretly she was asking people if there were any Japanese around these days.  
  
"Eh. Miss Zhao?" Master Zhang was waving his hand in front of Izumi's face.  
  
".huh? What what what?" Izumi looked around nervously.  
  
"Which hotel do you wanna stay in tonight?" Master Zhang asked politely.  
  
"Uh. doesn't really matter." Izumi shrugged. "How about this one? It looks pretty decent." She randomly pointed to one of the hotels.  
  
"Let's go in." Master Zhang ushered her to go in.  
  
A young lady came up and greeted them with great hospitality, oddly enough she was married, as Izumi studied her hair style. Then she looked down to her wrist. that bracelet. 'Kami-sama! It can't be.."  
  
"Miss Zhao?" Master Zhang was once again, waving his hand in front of her face. "Is an ordinary room OK for you."  
  
"What?" Izumi came back to reality. "Oh. ya it'll be OK."  
  
"Then I shall go up first, Miss Zhao, if you don't mind." Master Zhang said.  
  
"Sure I won't mind." Izumi replied, smiling. 'That bracelet.' She waited until Master Zhang was out of sight, when she started to look around and search for that lady with the bracelet. She found her standing back at the counter.  
  
"Eh. Miss, I wonder where did you get that bracelet from?" she asked, hoping not to be too rude. The girl looked up, her eyes full of sorrow. "My friend, she gave it to me, before I left."  
  
"Kami-sama! Are you Japanese?" Izumi asked, lowering her voice a little.  
  
The girl was shocked. "How did you know?" She stared at Izumi with fear.  
  
"Hikari-chan! Is it you? Yagami Hikari?" Izumi asked the shocked girl, who was now shivering when her real name was mentioned by this stranger.  
  
"Dare ka (who is it)?" She asked in a shaking voice.  
  
"Atashi wa Izumi (I'm Izumi)! Orimoto Izumi! Or maybe Zhao XingLing?" Izumi smiled.  
  
The girl almost burst into tears. "Izumi!"  
  
"Why you're already married? With Takaishi-san I suppose?" Izumi raised her eyebrow.  
  
Hikari chuckled. "Ya, we got married, then we've decided to open this hotel and mind our own business. We don't want to be involve in anything in the Wu Lin (the society or group of people where everyone does material arts and people establish different clans and organizations ex: Zu, usually it's all about resentment and hatred, people fighting for power etc.) anymore."  
  
Yagami Hikari was from Zu as well, but she was banished from Zu a few years ago. Some say it was because she was in love with Takaishi Takeru, who was from Sung, a deadly enemy of Zu. Others said that ZiWei was jealous of Hikari. There were many rumours, but no one ever knew the truth, nor did ZiWei ever clarify the reason.  
  
"Oh Hikari-chan." Izumi whispered. "We lost the Essence of Zu, and Mistress is sending me to find it. I think it's the Japanese, and that guy that came with me, he's Japanese. Can you help me to. eh. investigate him?"  
  
"Oh ya sure." Hikari nodded. "By the way, call me JiaEr in public." Hikari then took out some keys from the drawer. "Here are the keys to his room. You can sneak in tonight and so some investigation."  
  
"Thanks." Izumi winked and ran up to her room.  
  
---  
  
Izumi silently crept into Master Zhang's room, while Hikari and Takeru agreed to stay in her room for backup. Izumi skillfully landed in front of a wooden trunk and opened it, she rummaged through the belongings of Master Zhang to see if there was any sight of the Essence of Zu. 'Huh? Woman's clothes?' Izumi wondered as she came across some woman clothing. Gaining nothing, she closed the trunk, but it made a noise loud enough to wake up Master Zhang.  
  
Izumi turned around and saw Master Zhang, his sword out, pointing at her. Izumi gasped just when Takeru and Hikari entered with their swords out. Hikari stared at Master Zhang. His hair was down. Or maybe HER hair was down.  
  
---  
  
Takki's notes: Anyone get what I'm talking about? Anyone wanna guess who that Master Zhang is? Well, it will be revealed in the next chapter, and personally I think it's pretty obvious (HER hair down) lol. Hikari and Takeru made a sudden appearance here. I never planned them to be in this story, but I guess it was a sudden inspiration or something. Maybe soon I will fit all of the characters in this story! That would be cool. I know it's getting boring, but I have to explain things first, Jen and Kouji are gonna appear soon. Hehe, I'm not telling you when, but sooooooooon.  
  
Please R&R people!!  
  
Email: takki_no_hikari@hotmail.com  
  
Takako 


	5. Ai no Shi

Can't forget your love  
  
By Takako  
  
Takki's notes: Oh no.. my reviews. Is it getting too tedious? Are things going on too slow? Please gimme comments, coz I really wanna write better. Well, thanks for my reviewers anyways, and now on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I don't own. Ryo and Junpei are bad guys so if you're a Ryo/Junpei fan don't read, it's not like I hate them, well, I need some people to be bad guys.  
  
---  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ai no Shi (Love Poems)  
  
In ancient China  
  
"Dare ka?" Takeru asked in Japanese.  
  
"Then who are you?" Master Zhang asked, or maybe Miss Zhang asked. She looked at Izumi, "I knew you were interested in me, Japanese woman."  
  
"We're all Japanese." Said Izumi. "I am Orimoto Izumi, or Zhao XingLing from Zu. She's Yagami Hikari from Zu, and that's Takaishi Takeru from Sung."  
  
"I'm Makino. Makino Ruki." Miss Zhang, now known as Ruki answered. "I'm from Japan. Just came here a while ago."  
  
"Well, why are you here then?" Hikari asked.  
  
"None of your business." Ruki said simply. "I don't trust any of you. Who knows, one of you might be working for Akiyama."  
  
"Akiyama Ryo?" Takeru said as he put back his sword in the sheath. "Isn't he the bastard working for the emperor at 20 years old?  
  
Ruki snorted. "Ya that's him. Killed my whole family in a night."  
  
"That Akiyama, always wants to capture all the people in Wu Lin," Takeru said in a disgusted voice. "Although he's part of it. Looks like he wants to rule the world next."  
  
"He's also the leader of this assassin organization, called Tian Wang." Hikari added, seeing Takeru putting back his word she decided to do the same thing.  
  
"I thought it was Ishida Yamato!" Izumi exclaimed, "What happened to him?"  
  
"Who knows?" Takeru shrugged. "But why did Akiyama killed your whole family?"  
  
"Ever heard of Tsuki Kaeshi (Return of the moon)?" Ruki asked.  
  
"What does it have to do with you escaping?" Takeru asked.  
  
"I," Ruki voice trailed off. "I am the sacrifice of it. The emperor wants me, practically everyone in the court wants me, especially Akiyama."  
  
"So," Izumi chimed in, "Does that mean we're on the same side?"  
  
"Looks like it." Ruki said as the others nodded with agreement.  
  
---  
  
Finally gaining Ruki's trust, they've decided that they can't do anything but wait. They weren't stupid enough to go to Japan to look for Ryo, that would be too risky for Ruki, so that meant that they would have to wait for Ryo to come to China. Takeru figured that sooner or later he will come, and since now Ruki is missing, he will definitely come and look for her. Or send someone to look for her.  
  
Meanwhile, the villagers were all crowding around one particular counter- the owner was up on a wooden stool, that was wobbling dangerously.  
  
"Connect this phrase and make it into a poem!" the owner yelled.  
  
"Wow they have something like that?" Izumi exclaimed, dragging Ruki, who was now back into her girl self. "I wanna try!"  
  
"Miss, you want to try?" the owner asked.  
  
"Me?" Ruki pondered for a while. "Um..How about this? Jin Feng Yu Lu Yi Xiang Feng, Bian Sheng Xi Ren Jian Wu Shu. (A night of rendezvous, Across the autumn sky, Surpasses joy on earth)."  
  
"Liang Qing Ruo Shi Jiu Chang Shi, You Qi Zai Zhao Zhao Mu Mu (Eternal love between us two, shall withstand the time apart)." A deep voice continued the poem. Ruki and Izumi looked at the owner of the voice. He seems to be someone in the Wu Lin-carrying a sword, looking reasonably skillful and a handsome face. He smiled at Izumi and Ruki, more precisely to Ruki. Izumi smiled back and nodded, Ruki just stared at him.  
  
"Jin Feng Lu Lu Yi Xiang Feng, Sheng Xi Ren Jian Wu Shu, Liang Qing Ruo Shi Jiu Chang Shi, You Qi Zai Zhao Zhao Mu Mu (A night of rendezvous, Across the autumn sky, Surpasses joy on earth. Eternal Love between us two, shall withstand the time apart)." the owner repeated the whole poem in an exaggerated expression. "Ah, young love." Everyone cheered and clapped at that comment.  
  
"I wasn't going to make it into some love poem." Ruki muttered. Izumi, on the other hand, didn't care much.  
  
"He likes you! He likes you!" Izumi squealed.  
  
"Just because he connected my poem?" Ruki grumbled.  
  
"But he made it into a LOVE poem." Izumi said, insisting on the word love. "Here he comes!"  
  
Ruki slowly look up. Their eyes met. Ruki felt like her heart was about to explode, but the guy just smiled sweetly and said. "Miss, I'm impressed. That was such a nice beginning. What's your name?"  
  
Ruki rolled her eyes. "Are you going to ask where I live next?"  
  
The guy was taken aback. "I just want to make more friends. In the Wu Lin it's better to have more friends that enemies, don't you think?"  
  
"Surname Zhang. Zhang YueHua. Don't you dare to call me that." Ruki snarled, giving him a death glare.  
  
"Lee JianLiang." Jenrya said as he turned to Izumi. "And you, miss?"  
  
"XingLing. Zhao XingLing." Izumi answered politely.  
  
"Nice to meet you both." Jenrya looked at Ruki, who was still giving him a death glare. "I suppose I'll see you around then." He waved casually at the girls and walked away.  
  
Ruki continued to put her death glare face on as she watched his back. She was clearly annoyed by that guy, whoever he was, and Izumi was prancing around time to time asking her how did she thought of him. Ruki never knew she was able to get along with Izumi, she thought she was annoying at first, but she was just trying to make everyone happy. Wherever she went, happiness was always around her.  
  
"I don't care!" Ruki said for the umpteenth time. "I don't give a damn about him! His ego is bigger than his head! Sheesh I hate these kind of people."  
  
"Oh no," Izumi said ominously, "You can't hate him! I have to make you like him!"  
  
"Did he bribe you?" Ruki asked sarcastically.  
  
Izumi rolled her eyes." No, it's just that I have this feeling that he's the guy for you, even though it's the first time I've met him. I can feel it. Plus, you two will look adorable together!"  
  
"Nice one there." Ruki snarled. "You need to transplant a brain that works properly."  
  
"You're soooooo mean!" Izumi pouted as they both entered a restaurant, which according to Takeru and Hikari, had some Japanese visitors.  
  
---  
  
After another whole day of pointless wonder and occasional "spying in the restaurant", they both returned to Takeru and Hikari's hotel, which both Ruki and Izumi had agreed to stay in temporarily.  
  
Izumi quickly went into her room to have a bath, while Ruki went into the garden that was right outside her room. The rooms surrounded the garden; there was a pagoda and a small lake with a little bridge. Flowers were everywhere, and obviously Hikari had pit a lot of effort on them. Now it was night, lanterns were hung everywhere for illuminating the surrounding.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts, fair lady?" said a voice behind Ruki.  
  
"Nani (What)?" Ruki said in Japanese without any thoughts. Immediately, she turned around and their eyes met again for the second time. She pulled out her sword promptly and pointed at Jenrya.  
  
Of course, being someone in the Wu Lin, he blocked it swiftly with one go. Their swords clashed.  
  
"Nani? Kimi wa Nihonjin desuka? (What? You're Japanese?)" Jenrya exclaimed surprisingly. They stared at each other with equal expressions and equal thoughts. 'He/She is Japanese?'  
  
"Eeto.(Um.)" Jenrya started, "O namae wa (What's your name)?"  
  
Ruki remained silent.  
  
"Boku Lee Jenrya (I'm Jenrya Lee)." Jenrya said smiling. "Hajimemashite Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu (First time we meet, nice to meet you.. something like that lol)."  
  
"Yoroshiku (Nice to meet you)." Ruki muttered.  
  
"Guess we're on the same side then." Jenrya pointed out, trying to make Ruki comfortable about the fast that she was Japanese.  
  
"Hmph." Ruki said putting her sword away into her sheath angrily and walked away.  
  
"Omoshiroi (Interesting)." Jenrya muttered, looking up the luminous moon.  
  
---  
  
Takki's notes: Lol JEN!!!!!!! Jen!!! What do you think? Is he too OOC? The poem thing was sorta weird. And I didn't make that poem up, found it on the net. It's kinda hard to write all this Chinese stuff into English, it makes it all different. And all that different language stuff. For those of you who are Chinese, you guys might know that this is like those typical Ancient Chinese Material Art fics by this guy called Jin Yong. Ya. personally, this fic is getting more boring and boring. Maybe coz 1) people have no interest in Izumi/Frontier 2) People have no interest in Chinese stuff 3) It's getting tedious 4) my grammar/writing sucks 5) I can't do descriptive writing.  
  
Please R&R, and feel free to email me!  
  
Oh, and if anyone wants me to notify them when I update, email/review me and gimme your email add.  
  
Email: takki_no_hikari@hotmail.com  
  
Takako 


	6. Wishing upon a star

Can't forget your love  
  
By Takako  
  
Takki's notes: I've finished my exams and got most of my results back. They were the worst I've ever got. Well, I had to admit that I didn't study well, I couldn't concentrate. If I continue like this I'm gonna die next year, I might not pass my IGCSEs, fail my IB and no university will accept me. Don't picture me as a geek, I don't think I am one. Don't be surprise if Takako turns out to be a street cleaner!  
  
Neko: Ya it'was Rika lol. Most of the people got it right. I know everyone's confused lol. Hope the summary thing will make it clearer. More dd's are gonna appear! Thanks for reviewing every time!  
  
Blissful trinity: Ya it took SUCH A LONG TIME for them to meet!! And they look so cute!! Ya I have to agree with that ^_^; Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Yami Aro: Well, most Jenruki fans I know haven't watch Frontier, so... and ur confused... I spell Kouzumi Kouzumi, where did I spelt it wrong? I am planning to put it under the Kouzumi section, but not when there's no Kouzumi in it, people will flame me ^_^; I will when there is Kouzumi, that was just what I was planning to do.  
  
littleweirdwriter: I'm glad u find it interesting. When are u writing new fics? Thanks for reviewing as usual! PANDA :D we sure LOVE China lol  
  
meskup: Ya Jen is so cool! I can always picture him in a movie lol, you know those Chinese ones?? Don't worry, the Kouji/Izumi is coming up, and there will also be interaction between different characters. Hope it satisfy u!! ^_^  
  
MoonlightNIV: Ur Chinese! COOL!!! So many Chinese people! Ya did u understand the poem then? Well, it was kinda a weird poem -_-; I couldn't find a better poem. I love ancient China stuff as well!! I'm totally obsessed with Ancient China! Well, since ur Chinese, do u get wat's happening? A D/G (from HP)??? I never thought of writing one, until now. Well, I dunno. I might, but dunno when, prob when I have inspiration. But not now, many in the future (200000 years later) lol  
  
Rukinha Lokinha: Ya took Jen long enough to appear huh? I reviewed ur fic! It's pretty good for a beginner, keep it up and good luck! I will continue to review it when I have time ^_^  
  
Takari-san: Doesn't matter if u don't und the poem, just remember it's a LOVE poem from Jen to Ruki ^_^ It's just a "DIZZY" poem lol. Jen's being weird, I dunno why -_-; I just can't make him in character. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Special thanks to Silent Raindrops, who lighten up my life with her fic, The Road Not Taken. Too bad she's not writing on ff.net anymore, because of the amount of crappy Kouzumis (Well she is back, but I dunno if she will post her fics up again -_-;). Yes I have to admit, that not many Kouzumis were interesting/well written etc, only like a few of them. The plots are always the same, with everyone OOC, un-descriptive. Not that I am a good writer, but PLEASE, cut that crap ppl. No offense to anyone.  
  
Characters (up to now):  
  
The reason that Ruki and co. need to have Chinese name is because In my fic, and possibly in the past, China and Japan WERE NOT "friends", in fact Japan was not even known to people in Ancient China. So in my fic, the Chinese won't be fond to have Japanese people, so it will be safer to have a Chinese name and speaking Chinese instead of Japanese. Don't ask me why some Japanese are in China  
  
Makino Ruki (past) = Rika Nonaka (present in prologue) = Master Zhang (Ch 2- Ch 3)= Zhang YueHua - Yes, they are all Ruki. The sacrifice of Tsuki Kaeshi, escapes to China.  
  
Lee Jenrya (past) = Henry Wong (present in prologue) = Lee JianLiang - Someone in the Wu Lin  
  
Orimoto Izumi = Zhao XingLing - From Zu, banished from Zu and is looking for the Essence of Zu, which she believes the Japanese have it.  
  
Akiyama Ryo - An officer working for the Emperor/ Leader of Tian Wang, an assassin organization  
  
Shibayama Junpei - Officer working for the Emperor  
  
Minamoto Kouji and Kimura Kouichi - Assassins of Tian Wang  
  
Takeru and Hikari - Married, owning a hotel  
  
Ishida Yamato - Previous leader of Tian Wang  
  
Prologue: The prologue is situated in the present, then starting from Ch 1, it is back to the past, you will find out how Ruki and Jen meet and why did she die so "unwillingly" etc.  
  
Ch 1 - In the first chapter, Ruki is wanted by the Emperor for the festival, Tsuki Kaeshi. She will be the sacrificed for the luck and happiness of all people. Ryo is introduced as the "officer from the Emperor to arrest Ruki" along with Junpei. Ruki's mom, Rumiko and Ruki's friend/servant, Juri is killed by Ryo. Ruki then has a mini-duel with Ryo and escapes successfully to China.  
  
Ch 2 - Izumi, her mistress Zheng Ziwei (people, try to guess who she is, you all know her) and the Zu clan (It's just an organization of people learning the same material art) is introduced. They are looking for the Essence of Zu, which is a book filled with secret material arts tips etc. Izumi said that the Japanese took it, so Mistress Zheng banishes her from Zu until she finds the book. She goes to the village at the foot of the Zu mountains and meets Master Zhang (Ruki dressed as a guy), they both knew there was something wrong with each other and decided to "accompany" each other ie: investigating each other since they knew each other were Japanese, Izumi for finding her book and Ruki to find out what Izumi's purpose was and decides to play along. In the middle of Ch 2, Ryo summons Minamoto Kouji, his assassin to kill Ruki.  
  
Ch 3 - The two continue to hang around in the village, spying etc. Kouichi is summoned by Ryo to follow Kouji. Takeru (from Sung, another "clan" like Zu) and Hikari are introduced, married and are owners of a hotel. Hikari, who was from Zu but banished, reunites with Izumi. Later on, Izumi investigates Ruki and found out that she was a girl  
  
Ch 4 - Now Takeru, Hikari and Izumi all know about the Tsuki Kaeshi thing and became friends with Ruki, promising to help her etc. From Takeru, we learn that Ryo is working for the Emperor/a leader of an assassin group called Tian Wang. His "ambition" is to capture the people in Wu Lin, which most of them were against the Emperor. The previous leader of Tian Wang is Ishida Yamato (Matty!!!! Lol). Jen and Ruki meet (just because Jen linked her poem and turned it into a mushy one). They stayed in the same hotel (Takeru and Hikari's) and found out that they were both Japanese (stupid way, but.. Who cares??)  
  
Um.. That's it I think, hope it clarifies some of ur doubts. Tell me if you still don't understand anything.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I don't own.  
  
---  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Wishing upon a star  
  
In ancient China  
  
A dark shadow was lurking in the village at the bottom of the Zu mountains. Moving swiftly and silently, he jumped from one rood to another without making a sound, his toes barely touching the roof.  
  
He is Minamoto Kouji. One of the best assassins of Tian Wang.  
  
Soon he made his way to a certain hotel and jumped directly from the roof and landed in a garden. 'Who the hell grows a garden in a hotel?' he thought bitterly as he made a mad dash towards the bushes. Just when he wanted to pull out his sword and do some investigation, someone opened the wooden doors of one of the guestrooms, which made a loud creak sound. Kouji peeked from his bushes. The person wasn't visible yet, but he knew it was a girl, for she was humming a tune in her soft soprano voice. Kouji emerged more from his hiding place to get a better view of the girl. He gasped, which was quite unusual to him. She was standing in the middle of the bridge, her back facing him.  
  
"Kami-sama, guess what? Ruki and I met this guy. I think he's head over heels in love with Ruki-chan. Isn't this great? And he's staying here too! Maybe it's fate? But. why is fate so cruel to me? And to Ruki? I don't understand why Mistress Zheng suddenly banishes me from Zu until I find the Essence of Zu. I feel so lost, Kami-sama, I don't even knew who I am? Who is Orimoto Izumi? What is she doing in this world? Who is Zhao XinLin? What am I going to do?"  
  
Kouji was listening intensely. He had the same question in his head. Who was he? Why is he here? What is he doing? Shaking away his 'way too personal thoughts', Kouji smirked. At least he knew Makino Ruki is here, that was the most important thing. He pulled out his sword without looking and walked towards the girl.  
  
---  
  
"Doushite (why)?" Izumi was too deep in thought to notice someone was behind her. Suddenly, she felt something cold on her throat. A sword... maybe?  
  
"Don't move." A deep voice ordered. Izumi gasped and turned her head slightly, finding herself looking in the coldest eyes she had ever seen. His face was merely visible under the moonlight, but she can clearly see his eyes full of danger, his piercing glare made her shiver. Obviously, he would be one of these people who can kill without blinking. She cursed silently for being so careless, but after all these years in the Wu Lin, of course she will have some backup. She reached into her sleeve and shattered some powdery substance at the sword holder's direction.  
  
There was an explosion. Izumi immediately ducked and pulled out her sword. The smoke of the explosion cleared off in a few seconds. She could see his piercing glare again.  
  
"I knew that." He said simply.  
  
"What do you want?" Izumi asked straightforwardly, trying to look straight into his eyes and glare back at him.  
  
"Your friend, Makino Ruki."  
  
"That means you're working for Akiyama, huh?" Izumi said as she began her assault, proving that she ain't no damsel in distress, but he blocked every strike casually.  
  
The fight was loud enough to wake up Ruki. She immediately came out and saw her friend fighting this black figure. Ruki was about to draw her sword and help Izumi when she shouted, "Ruki-chan, run! He wants you, he's from Akiyama!"  
  
"Urusai (shut up)!" Kouji shouted as he attacked Izumi, who was not concentrating since she was talking to Ruki. His sword sliced across her arm. Izumi dropped her sword and fell on the ground. Blood was oozing out of her wound.  
  
"Izumi!" Ruki yelled, charging towards Kouji, who was about to attack Izumi again. She diverged his attention from Izumi to herself and tried to concentrate to fight him instead of worrying about Izumi.  
  
"Ruki! His sword! There's poison!" Izumi shouted breathlessly. She looked pale, which was a symptom of poisoning.  
  
Ruki nodded and turned her attention back to Kouji, but Kouji was just too skilled, soon enough, Ruki was panting and sweating. She was exhausted. She hate to admit it, but this guy was really . skillful. She thought about the duel between her and Akiyama Ryo, she escaped him last time, why can't she escape from his servant?  
  
Before she ended her discussion with herself, someone landed in front of her. It was that Lee guy. She can't even remember his name properly.  
  
"Nigeru (run)!" Jenrya shouted to Ruki, as he caught Kouji's sword at the same time. "I said run!"  
  
Ruki, being her stubborn self, apparently wasn't going to listen to him. She had to prove to him that she didn't need his help. And she would beat the other guy. She charged towards the two who were engaged in a tough battle, there was no obvious winner. Without a second, Ruki was blocked by Jenrya's sword. "Listen to me! You're friend's gonna die! Take her with you and run!"  
  
But it was too late. Kouji's sword was already on Jenrya's neck. Izumi was paler than ever.  
  
"Dare ka (Who are you)?" Kouji asked.  
  
"Ore Lee Jenrya (I'm Lee Jenrya)." Jenrya introduced himself. "Omae wa (and you)?"  
  
"Minamoto Kouji." Kouji answered. "Under the commands of Akiyama-sama to take Miss Makino back."  
  
"Why are you after her?" Jenrya asked, then looked at Ruki. Ruki turned away. "Tell me! Am I the only one here who doesn't know what's going on?"  
  
"Ruki.. Ruki-chan is the sacrifice for Tsuki Kaeshi." Izumi spoke up, as Ruki rushed over to her. "She escaped the night they came to capture her. Akiyama killed her family, luckily Ruki-chan escaped."  
  
By that time, Takeru and Hikari had entered the garden, seeing Jenrya being threatened by Kouji with a sword on his neck, and Izumi half dying on Ruki's lap.  
  
"What the." Takeru muttered. Hikari immediately rushed to Izumi, whose lips were purple and face as pale as a ghost. Hikari checked Izumi carefully before making a conclusion. "I have no idea what kind of poison this is."  
  
"Because I made it. I'm the only one who has the remedy for it." Kouji said.  
  
"You slave of Akiyama." Ruki spat. "Give me the remedy."  
  
"I'll be glad to," Kouji looked at Ruki, "but you have to come with me."  
  
So that meant sacrificing Ruki for Izumi. Everyone had the same thought, who should they save? Izumi or Ruki? Ruki looked at Izumi, blood trickling out at the corner of her mouth.  
  
"I - " Ruki started but was interrupted by Jenrya, who Kouji still had his sword on his neck.  
  
"Here's the deal."  
  
---  
  
Takki's notes: Kouji-kun! Wow he is so damn cool! A wild guy *sigh *. He's perfect to be an assassin. Although I have to admit that none of the dds look like notorious criminals , I have to choose someone for that role - Ryo. Or else how will this fic turn out to be a Jenruki? I don't hate Ryo, I don't have anything against him, it's just for the plot's sake. Blame the plot. Hope you guys enjoyed this chappie! I'll try my BEST to make each chapter more interesting!  
  
Please R&R, and feel free to email me!  
  
Anyone wants me to notify them when I update, email/review me and gimme your email add.  
  
Email: takki_no_hikari@hotmail.com  
  
Takako 


End file.
